


A Close Call

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I almost wrote Robb instead of Kit like fifty times, I suppose writing him in action reminds me of my other babe :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back to the castle, Kit and Ella's carriage gets attacked.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Call

Kit was looking out of the window as he and Ella sat in the carriage, on their way home after a visit to Ella's childhood home, where they often came to spend their free time. Kit felt anxious in the carriage, restless. He would have preferred the horse, but since Ella was pregnant, he decided to stay with her.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked softly, smiling at this wife, who was sitting on the other side of the carriage, her eyes closed, her hands on her belly. She was almost due and they were both excited. Their eldest, Christopher, was back at the castle with the Captain, and this would be their second. They were thinking of naming it Oliver for a boy, or Violet for a girl.

"I'm feeling quite alright, darling", Ella said gently. "I know you don't like travelling in the carriage. Thank you."

"Anything for you", Kit said softly before turning his eyes to the window again. He thought he heard the sound of hooves, coming from further away than the four horses attached to their carriage.

"What is it?" Ella asked in confusion.

"Wait", Kit muttered as he knocked on the side of the carriage, indicating that the driver should stop, which he did.

"What is it?" Ella asked again as she sat up, holding onto her stomach almost on instinct. "Is everything alright?"

Kit said nothing, just placed his hand on the doorhandle, about to open it when he felt something sharp and cold sting him. He looked up and saw a man with a knife, pointing the knife at Kit's hand. 

"Why don't you sit back, pretty boy, or you're going to lose that hand?" Kit wondered if the man knew exactly who he was attacking. Probably not. 

His face was hidden under a hood, but Kit could see the anxiousness in his eyes. He wanted this over with quickly. Kit suspected he had someone in on it with him, someone holding the driver back.

Kit nodded, sitting back down, not on his original seat, but next to Ella, wrapping his arm around her. No matter what would happen, they would not get to touch his wife.

"Where's the gold?" the man demanded, pointing the knife at them. What a stupid man. He hadn't even noticed the sword by Kit's side. Soon enough he'd pull it out. But he had to wait to make sure Ella would stay safe.

She was surprisingly calm. She knew Kit had this under control, and she had enough courage to take care of herself. She just wanted to make sure nothing would happen to the child.

Kit held out the purse full of coins and tossed it onto the floor of the carriage. "There."

The man grabbed the bag, turning his attention to Ella and the necklace around her neck.

"Don't you even look at my wife, you disgusting, bloody bastard", Kit hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Kit-"

But before anyone could react any further, Kit stood up and kicked the man in the chest, causing him to fall on his back outside the carriage. Kit wasted no time, moving to stand in front of him, his sword pointed at the man's throat. He turned to the other one, pointing the knife at the driver. "I suggest you run along." The man did not need telling twice. Bandits like these were always cowards.

"Please!" the first man choked, trying very hard to breathe with Kit's blade pressed to his throat. "I'll give you the gold back!"

"Yes, you will", Kit muttered. "But that's not all", he took the knife and tossed it to the side as he and the driver took some rope from the back and tied the bandit to the tree by the side of the road. "You will be taken to the castle prison." Kit turned his eyes to the driver. 

"Watch him." He handed him the sword before walking back into the carriage and wrapping his arms around Ella, holding her close.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes", Ella whispered, clutching onto her husband. She felt a bit guilty for doing nothing about the situation, but she knew that her first and foremost duty at this point was making sure Kit's child was safe. And that could only be done by staying out of the way.

Kit smiled softly, pressing his lips to his wife's, kissing her passionately. "No more carriages after today."

Ella smirked. "No more carriages."

After that Kit told the driver to ride ahead to the castle and tell them what had happened. Kit kept Ella safe by the side of the road, holding onto her tight as they practically ignored the bandit.

"You're the king, aren't you?" the bandit spoke up after a moment's silence.

Kit nodded. "Bad luck on your part, I suppose."

Ella smiled. She knew the situation was serious, but she was quite proud of - and impressed by - her husband's skills in battle. The Captain did not call him the bravest man of all for no reason.

Soon enough the Captain did arrive with a few men, and they took the bandit into the castle prison while Kit insisted on being the one to take Ella home by driving the carriage.

"Don't you think that's a bit risky?" Ella giggled as Kit kissed the top of her head before moving to the coachman's seat. "You've never driven a carriage before!"

"No, darling, but there's a first time for everything", Kit smirked as he turned his eyes to the road and so they were off. This was what Kit was most comfortable with. Taking matters into his own hands, making sure that Ella was alright, not leaving anything to chance. 

He could barely even think about what had happened a moment earlier, and how close he had been to losing Ella. 

But he knew that as long as he was alive, nothing, absolutely nothing, would ever happen to his wife. And he also knew that he would protect their children with the same amount of determination, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing action, so I'm not sure how this played out, but it sure looks good in my head ;P Maybe not so much on paper :)


End file.
